


Thé Dansant

by BlueMeansStop



Series: Stone and Feather Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Gangsters, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mafia AU, Mobsters, Other, Papyrus is again too perfect for this world, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Smoking, crude language, mafiatale, reader is not main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/pseuds/BlueMeansStop
Summary: It seems you made an impact on a certain skeleton brother. Whether this is a good or bad thing, it's not exactly what you wanted. Too bad you're not around to actually have a say. Papyrus calls for a little family meeting to talk about this wonderful, little human they met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How much is that human in the window? The one with the stellar backhand. How much is that human in the window? How much can they possibly be? Seriously. I want them. I need them. Give them to me.  
>  **WARNINGS:** Language, alcohol, food mention.

“Brother, you’re late.”

G shrugged; a more a careless tired hitch of his shoulders than anything, at the towering figure who stood in the doorway of their father’s office. He tipped his head to look past the brim of his hat to meet the stern gaze of Papyrus, acting mediator between him and Gaster’s first meeting of the week. He folded his arms loosely to avoid wrinkling his clothing but no less an emphasis of his absolute disappointment and tapped equally disappointed phalanges against a humerus.

The elder monster leaned an elbow on the doorframe and had the audacity to offer up a sleepy smile, which his sibling refused to fall for. The sleeves of his white dress shirt had been cuffed unevenly to his elbows, baring several inches of humerus and bruising that was almost healed. The faint yellow tinge of his magic the only give away as it pulsed faintly at the joint. He bared a scandalous amount of sternum and the deep, red tie hung loosely around his neck like a makeshift noose. 

“Was busy,” came the simple reply, looking very much like he rolled out of bed.

Papyrus looked immaculate even as the massive, ornately carved grandfather clock chimed the late afternoon time from somewhere within the study. Dressed in a sharp, dark charcoal, pinstripe suit and tie combo, he had pinned a fresh red rose to his lapel. The firm set his jaw tightened and he wouldn’t be deterred from a proper chastisement. Heaven knows his brother needed it. “Doing what?”

“You mean who?” G countered with a cheeky grin and a wiggle of brow bones.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Papyrus refrained from pinching the bridge of his nasal bone and dropped his folded arms. “Brother, you know father dislikes tardiness, no matter the reasoning.” He took a considerable amount of time to look him over. “At least you could have cleaned up.” Catching him behind an elbow, he gently hauled him in with only mild protest.

Afternoon sunlight streamed through a large bay window set to the right of the extravagant office and study. The expansive room with cream colored walls and a high ceiling and wooden beams had been divided into two areas, a sitting area with a beautiful, deep burgundy chaise lounge set neatly in the corner. Adjacent to it was a wall of built in dark wood cabinets filled with a plethora of books, old and new nudged together and carefully categorized by author and subject. There were far too many to count but G was certain he’d never seen so many books in one place, except for a library and he couldn’t remember the last time he was in one. A tapestry of artwork hung tastefully behind the lounge, depicting a seascape and a fleet of old ships while another was of a woman bent over needlework, a mountainside village tucked into the background. That had to be an addition by Papyrus, their father was far too uptight for actual art.

G contemplated sinking into the chaise if it wasn’t for the insistent tug of his brother leading him across the rich wooden floor. Their footsteps were softened by the large silken oriental rug woven in deep shades of red, purple and black. It was almost criminal to walk on something so fine and absurdly expensive. Papyrus led him away from the comforting sitting area to the second half of the room. The simple walls clearly lacking the same warmth of the study had the faintest of shimmer to it, easily missed by an untrained eye. A magical barrier pulsed along the perimeter of the room as a means of both blocking out sounds and other intruding magic. Should one ever be dim witted enough to try and attack their Don’s office. What sunlight didn’t reach, small Victorian styled sconces gave off a soft glow against the dark wood.

The air smelled of spices, rich and heavy, just on the edge of cloying in the enclosed space. It was only moderately held at bay by the smell of baked goods. A large, hand carved, mahogany desk with a leather back chair sat in front of a generous window and to the left, a dark stone and wooden fireplace where a large picture in an ornate frame hung. G bypassed looking at his father’s portrait, the one of a young family had been replaced decades ago, lost or destroyed, it didn’t matter anymore. The fireplace sat cold and empty. To the right, were similar cabinets and housed varying tomes of archaic magic, both human and monster. They were an amalgamation of fiction and non, something he didn’t think his father would fancy but it was a budding interest to stay atop of all things magic.

Overall the room was a blend of warm and inviting, perfecting for cozying up with a book and reading by candlelight. It was equally pristine and sterile, something that would belong in a museum and off limits. G could see his brother’s influences infused in their father’s otherwise no nonsense, militant style. Militant with an affluent touch. Because angel forbid anyone think the Gaster family was without.

Speaking of the old man.

Gaster sat at his lavish desk, impeccably poised with one elbow resting on the edge of his chair, chin propped elegantly on the curve of his fingers. Small eye lights like flares so eerily reminiscent of Paps, glowed brightly as a small, bunny monster poured tea in a floral teacup. Dressed in an elegant, black suit, his jacket’s buttons had been undone for comfort, allowing the deep, blood red lining to peek through, the only sense of color against the darkness. Spindly fingers tapped patiently, hollow clicks of bone on wood and the alabaster skull tipped slightly to watch shaky paws grip the teapot tighter. His grin, a mere line that sliced through bone lifted a fraction in bitter amusement.

Papyrus took more after him than G did and while the trio shared scars and hands, it was his eldest son that mirrored Gaster. They shared the same irritated lines as if the very bone was carved away into a missing crevice along his broken crown. The second one cut down his jaw like a deep jutting well where the eye socket threatened to collapse under the missing triangle of bone. There was a faint glimmer of magic, easily missed if one wasn’t looking for it. G could never quite decide on the color of their father’s magic. Purple was too common a word, mauve was too red, wine perhaps, but eggplant made him chuckle. 

Still, he cut an imposing figure, graceful, refined, everything Papyrus strove to be and everything G wasn’t. One didn’t need to be well versed in magic to see the power the monster cultivated. His soul resonated with a resilient strength and an immense intellect, crafted from far too many years of hardship and sorrow. Even in his own dwelling looking on uninterested at his secretary, he was guarded, careful. 

“So, the prodigal older son has decided to grace us with his presence.” Gaster’s quiet but sharp voice was delightfully scathing and unimpressed. Sounded like the old man was in a good mood. “And only half an hour late this time.”

“Heya pops.” Without Papyrus’ departing hold on his arm, G ambled into the simple chair he’d be directed toward and dropped into it hard enough for it to protest. He smiled at the bunny monster dressed in a modest, light purple pencil skirt and jacket, hugging her soft frame perfectly. “Lavender,” he winked.

A twitch of long ears was the only reply. She was a scant five feet, slender and gentle, her rounded cheeks and chin quivered as her brown eyes darted to him briefly before back down to her task, keeping her grip on the expensive teapot steady. Gaster flustered her to no end, his eerie silence beforehand hung around him like a dark cloud, magic humming in agitation and making her fur stand on end. Methodically she went through her list of protocols that had been instilled in her from the first day she served the Family. Her Don first and foremost and Gaster gave a bored wave of fingers, barely lifting his hand from the desk and she respectfully stepped back. G was next and she made quick work of pouring and setting a cup and matching saucer in front of him. Papyrus last, though with no less respect. 

Afternoon tea was a ritual of her Don, precisely at half past four it was to be served with an array of goodies she had yet to see Gaster actually partake. She set one of the two trays on the corner of the desk and it was filled with little cucumber sandwiches, soft buttery lemon cookies and flakey scones she personally made. It hadn’t been asked of her, but she hadn’t cared much for the local pastry shops selections. Too much sugar, too much lard, too doughy and if it made her fur bristle at the outlandish prices. No, something simple and homemade was always better and she had always been a pretty decent baker.

Papyrus settled into the chair beside his brother, sitting straight with his feet firmly planted in front of him and smiled pleasantly, offering a sincere thank you that had the bunny stumbling as she stepped back, cursing inwardly at her clumsiness. A barely concealed sigh from Gaster made the teapot rattle in her paws, overshadowed by a yawn from G who slouched low in his chair, throwing a leg over the armrest. Their Don’s annoyance by his son’s flippancy was brief, the air taking on a smell of embers.

“Everything looks delectable as always.” Papyrus happily interjected, taking a couple of cucumber sandwiches from a tray and set them on a plate beside his tea. “Doesn’t it, brother?” G grunted in agreement, stealing one from his plate and shoved the entire thing into his mouth. “You must give me the name of the shop you buy these from.”

“O-oh! I, uh,” Lavender stumbled over her words, the faint blush masked by her silvery fur, voice growing softer by the end of her sentence. “I make them myself.” 

“You make all this, yourself?” Papyrus pressed a hand to his chest in surprise. “That’s extraordinary. You’re too good to us, miss. Lavender.”

Her cheeks burned at the praise. “No, no, sir, it’s the least I can do. You’ve done so much. It’s no trouble at all,” she babbled, unable to stop herself as she wrung her hands, ears twitching. “I like to bake and cook and m-my mother had this recipe and-”

Gaster cleared his throat and the bunny flinched. “That will be all,” he interrupted, giving a dismissive wave.

Lavender balked, ears falling flat and she gave a quick curtsy before scurrying away, closing the door quietly behind her.

“You don’t gotta be so,” G gestured toward his father, sweeping a hand to encompass the entirely of the monster, “you, with Lav. She ain’t like her ma and aunties.”

Irritation simmered at the deliberate, flippant use of language as if he was both deeply and personally offended. Outwardly, he acknowledged his offspring with a slight knit of brow bone. It had been brief, but enough to make his eldest’s grin bloom. 

“So what’s this little pow wow all about?” Grabbing the tea cup around the rim, G swirled it and the amber liquid sloshed around. “What’s so important you gotta take me away from-” 

“Your floozies?” G’s huff of laugh only proved to irritate his father more. “I know all about your cavorting activities.” Gaster’s thinly veiled disgust surfaced in the deeper frown. “Must I remind you that you are a representation of our Family and your actions reflect on me.”

G sniffed, slouching further. “Jealous, pops?” He popped the first p for emphasis and the ludicrous counter was met with a stark look and a roll of eye lights.

Papyrus remained quiet, letting the two work out their little differences. He poured a little cream into his tea and added two sugars, giving a light stir with a small gilded spoon, content to patiently wait until they were done. It was always best to let them have their little nips at each other. Setting the utensil down on a small satin napkin, he took the time to appreciate the color and aroma of the tea. Jasmine, a personal favorite of their fathers.

Taking a large, obnoxious gulp, G winced at the taste. “Well, I’m here. What’s up?”

“I didn’t call this little family meeting.”

“Oh?”

“I did.” Papyrus set his tea cup down as G swiveled around to give him his full attention, resulting in him tucking his other leg up over the same armrest. The flash of a metal flask was in his hands as he added a little booze to his tea. Gaster gave him a disappointed look, earning another cheeky grin and G offered the flask with a brisk shake of the contents. Papyrus continued on, smiling widely. “I met someone.”

“Congratulations. When’s the wedding?”

It was his turn to impart an unimpressed look, sockets hooded as G stole another sandwich from his plate and stuffed it in his mouth. “At least use a napkin, brother.”

He accepted the napkin passed to him with a light shrug, dropped it into his lap and brushed his hands onto the carpet floor. The echo of tsks from the residing skeletons made it worth it. Gaster’s silent disappointment simmered in the back of his mind as Papyrus spoke, recalling back a few days. G arched his neck to alleviate the faint knots from the meeting he had been suckered into. He cared for them about as much as his father did and at the last moment Gaster had stepped out to let his eldest son take over. He hadn’t appreciated that at all.

The other Families weren’t too happy about that either and a few lower members expressed their displeasure but after a subtle reminder that he was Gaster’s son and second in command and his father would not appreciate the guff he was given, all complaints were quickly withdrawn and apologized for. The meeting ended up being a fruitless endeavor and would no doubt reconvene in another week or two. Maybe this time they could get the entirety of the Triad to agree upon a time. Lau Pai and her daughters were an absolute menace to work with and if it were up to him, he’d drop them all together. Too bad he didn’t have that kind of power.

G inwardly sighed. Papyrus would have been better suited for the job, the kid was a natural leader and people actually liked him. Too bad their father had a lot of traditional hang ups. His fingers itched for a cigarette, but he’d left them in his coat pocket and after last night, he couldn’t for the life of him remember where he’d left it. No doubt on the shoulders of a very handsome and cold monster he’d walked home. Well then, he’d just have to pay them another visit. 

G perked up as Papyrus recounted his morning at the docks and deceiving Scylla. Ah, that explained why they were in a foul mood that evening. Risking a glance at their father, he remained unresponsive to the news that Paps had been without a bodyguard. That didn’t feel right and he listened more intently as the morning bled into the afternoon and his brother’s excursion out into the public, traipsing about the wet market as if he wasn’t the son of a Don.

Papyrus was clever and shrewd as he narrated the incident on the dockyards, skimping on the details about why he’d been followed, but rather focused on you, a very neat vendor who had helped him. He casually strayed from calling you a human and focused on your traits of integrity and justice to describe you. “You should have seen them weld that crowbar,” he recalled, proudly. “Such elegance. Unrefined elegance and perhaps a little brutish and there was little flair, but they had such control.”

There was no pretending he didn’t notice the visible lines that creased his brother’s skull, incrementally becoming more upset in the dropped grin and the burn of magic flickering in his socket.

“Why wasn’t I told?” G demanded flatly.

“No one could find you,” Gaster replied curtly, cutting off Papyrus’ reply. “If you kept in contact, this wouldn’t be a reoccurring issue.”

The flicker of hurt was quick in the smothering of magic before G frowned. “I told you, Pap. You shouldn’t have gone.”

Papyrus’ shoulders dropped sheepishly. “Yes,” he drew out, “but then I wouldn’t have encountered this wonderful individual. They showed great heart and soul and were very courageous, helping a complete stranger. I, of course, was in absolutely no danger whatsoever, but it was a very kind gesture.”

“They didn’t know who you were?” Gaster folded his hands in his lap, symmetrical palms aligning perfectly.

He puzzled at that for a moment. “No, not really. I did ask them and they seemed to convey nothing but truth.”

“Seemed?”

“They were very forthright from the beginning,” Papyrus answered his father and nodded his appeasement.

“Does this fish welding savior have a name?” G had finished his tea, setting it on the edge of the desk next to the saucer. He fished out his flask to empty the contents and paused with it halfway to his mouth when Papyrus dropped his head, uncharacteristically quiet as he wrung his hands slowly. His brother was never one for stumbling words and sparing another glance at his father, he too took notice of the sudden hesitance.

“Papyrus,” Gaster warned and G glared at him.

Quietly, almost painfully he gave your first name with a barely concealed wince.

“Huh,” G hummed thoughtfully. “that sounds almost-”

“Human,” Gaster finished coldly.

“They are. A phenomenal human,” Papyrus attempted to diffuse the instant tension. “A splendid human. A most wonderful-”

“You sure you’re not going to marry them?” The sprinkling of a deep orange blush instinctively made G grin.

“I am merely suggesting,” Papyrus continued, ignoring both his brother and the heat in his cheekbones as he set his tea cup and saucer on the desk, pushing it a respectful distance from the edge, ensuring it hadn’t left a mark. “That a potential diamond in the rough should not be overlooked.”

“No.” The cold deadpan voice of his father made him wilt a fraction.

“Father, please listen,” he tried again, cupping his hands, hoping to have the chance to ask. “They helped me.”

“They’re human.”

“Yes,” Papyrus returned excitedly. “And think of the possibilities!” Leaning down, he picked up a weathered, tan folder he’d tucked away and held it up. Lavender had been so kind to track down any and all information about you. There wasn’t very much unfortunately but he had appreciated her help. The Gaster Family had quite a reach when it wanted. Papyrus held it out for Gaster whose sockets tilted downward to stare at the extended folder as it bent under it’s flimsy weight. Papyrus’ shoulders drooped a little bit more and G gestured for him to hand it over, eliciting a second round of determination. 

Papyrus shifted in his chair, back straight as he leaned forward to plead his case. “I am coming to you, my Don, my father, respectfully and humbly as your kin to consider the human to be apart of your Family.” It was a tactical use of your Family not ours, and Gaster was unimpressed by the exchange.

Unwinding the string that held it closed, G pulled out a couple of sheets partway, eyeing the brief info on top and scanned the few lines that followed on the first page, finding a few things had been blacked out. The sheets were old, yellowed and one even looked a little burnt around the edges, making it difficult to make out what was written. The first couple of pages looked like medical records. He caught your smudged name on the top and his sockets narrowed briefly before skimming the rest. Fractured wrist splinted, dislocated shoulder fixed, various broken fingers and puncture wounds stemming from a variety of items used, there was more than one report of injuries sustained over your lifetime. You really got around.

“You don’t like them?” Papyrus asked, glumly as G’s frown gave away nothing. He had hoped to have his brother side with him.

“I don’t know anything about them, Pap.”

“I like them.” He stated in a matter of fact tone.

“You like everyone.” It wasn’t meant to be unkind but Papyrus sat up straighter, turning away from him and G caught the touch of their father through the sharp, brief, narrowed look. 

“Just think, having a human on our side.”

“It’s unprecedented,” Gaster stated.

Papyrus was quick to point out, “Donna Muffet has employed and contracted many humans as Associates under her Family.”

“If you call those gaudy obnoxious casinos Family business.” G didn’t bother to look up from the paperwork, not needing to, to convey the jeer. 

“You forget, we provide the liquor that fuels her businesses.”

“Comme ci, comme ça,” he countered his father.

Glancing at Gaster briefly, Papyrus couldn’t help the scrunch of his nasal aperture. “I don’t think that’s the proper use, brother.”

“Oh, is it?” G gave a knowing grin as it widened when his brother paused before the awful realization surfaced.

“If that is a pun, it’s quite a stretch and I am so ashamed of you.”

Rough laughter echoed throughout the room as G quieted down to chuckles as he riffled through a few more pages. Genuine lines of amusement creased his nasal bridge before they too faded as his attention was directed back to the paperwork. There was a black and white mug shot of you looking entirely put out while holding a sign with your information on it. A distracted huff made his ribs expand in a unexpected hum as he pulled the second to last paper out, this one being police records. He browsed through some of it, finding nothing of interest except…

“May Day Massacre.”

Gaster’s chair creaked as he leaned forward, raising a brow bone in interest. The demure eye light of his left socket glowed brightly, filling the darkened cavern with a luminosity that spilled over the edges in smoky trails. Lofting the hand from his knee, he gave a vague wave and purple magic latched onto the folder and papers, tugging them out of G’s hands with little care. His son gave an affronted huff but made no move to retrieve them as they floated over to awaiting hands.

Papyrus struggled to conceal his grin as Gaster pulled a set of round spectacles from the inner pocket of his jacket and settled them over the bridge of his nose to look through the paperwork.

May Day Massacre had been an ugly protest turned bloody fight three years prior and was one that rivaled the prohibition squabbles. It had been the usual rhetoric of monsters versus humans, wanting fair wages, humans wanting monsters to go back to wherever the came from. Nothing united people more than the hatred of the unknown. A particular nasty riot had gotten out of hand, instigating civilian, police and mafia into an awful turf war. It lasted fourteen days.

Gaster had made sure his people were not involved, even so far as to calling off business trade until things settled down. It turned out to be in his favor. When all had settled and his people went back to work, a few of the bigger Families had suffered, leaving the Gaster Family room to pull ahead and make a bigger name for themselves. 

Setting the paperwork down to his untouched tea, Gaster glanced up at his son. “This means absolutely nothing.” 

“It means they’re a good person, father.”

“Having their name listed in the arrestees hardly proves that.”

“Yes, but they sided with us! The police transcript says so. They were arrested defending a monster who was attacked by humans. No provocation. The witness report on the next page states a human by their description stepping in and fending off the attackers and helping them to safety.” Papyrus listed off. “There’s another description of several similar accounts, all with our probable human.”

“They put three humans in the hospital,” G interjected, the paperwork back in his hands. 

Gaster looked down to see the folder gone and there was a subtle tug at his mouth at the fading golden glow of his son’s socket. “Should I be impressed?”

G mulled over the paperwork, rereading it in detail, noting your birth place, a local who spent their entire lives in this godforsaken city. Looked like you jumped around, living in different districts every year or so, a skimpy history but you were hardly important enough to make any sort of waves. Looks like you tried for college but didn’t get far and you were hardly an A student. Nothing about you stood out as either good or bad. 

“How much time did you actually spend with the kid?”

“Enough,” Papyrus replied stubbornly.

His refusal to back down from his proposal had G offering a kind smile and it felt condescending even to him and he let it fade. “Pap, I know you like to see the good in everyone,” he started, keeping his voice neutral even as his bother wilted again. “But, not everyone is good for the Family.”

“For once, my Consigliere has some good advice.”

You wound me, pops.” G tossed the paperwork on the desk, letting it scatter across the rich wood. “But I wasn’t finished.” He cleaned his throat, dropping his leg from the chair’s armrest and using the momentum to pull him into a vaguely sitting position. “We’re always looking to recruit, our Family is the smallest and we’ve established ourselves pretty well in the last decade. We have still yet to make headway with the humans. Businesswise, sure,” he shrugged. “Everyone likes their booze but we could be doing a lot better.”

Leaning over he clapped a hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. “Papyrus can only win over so many with his charm. It’d be quite the advantage to consider, have a couple of humans on our side, for once. The Dreemurr Clan doesn’t have any and the Triad and Mannino’s refuse all monsterkind.” G couldn’t keep the sneer from tugging at his teeth. “What say you pops?”

Silence settled heavily in the room as Gaster steepled fingertips, slowly pressing inwardly until his joints bent and the faint wisp of purple glowed amidst the bone. G could feel the ooze of cold calculation as he reflected, staring at the cold fireplace with a deep seeded interest. He knew his father and wished he wouldn’t do this, this false hope bullshit. Papyrus nearly vibrated with optimism that would be dashed once his father stopped pretending he hadn’t already made up his mind. It always hurt Papyrus more.

G leaned toward his brother, “Pap,” he said quietly, hoping to shuttle some of the incoming hurt . 

“No,” Gaster finally responded, the word short and clipped. He didn’t bother to look at his son, instead closing his sockets. 

“But, why?” Papyrus could hear pitch of his voice drawn higher with sudden confusion as to why his father wouldn’t agree to such a simple solution. It bordered on a childish reaction and orange dusted his cheekbones even as he soldiered on. “What harm would it be to give them a trial run?” 

The sharp crack of magic was like a sudden storm, cold, sterile, pulling them into the icy darkness that materialized around the monster like a halo filling the room with his presence. Gaster’s eye lights faded into nothing, leaving blank glaring sockets to bore into his sons. It was a quiet, deep reaction to the disrespect and it immediately silenced his sons. Papyrus dropped his head reverently and G snapped his mouth closed, glaring back. The grandfather clock ticked away the seconds and the walls groaned in relief as the wave of intent lessened. The air remained heavy and thick, charged with residual magic that tasted like metal on a conjured tongue.

Gaster took a moment to buff away an invisible spot on the silver cufflink at his wrist before smoothing down the spider silk sleeve. “Your Don has considered both of your reasons and I have made my final choice. The answer is no, I will have no human taint our Family.” He paused to look up at his portrait over the fireplace. “Or have you forgotten what they have done to us?”

A minute flicker of satisfaction passed through his reignited eye lights as his sons shifted. His eldest grumbled under his breath, not loud enough to be heard but the intent was clear. His youngest did his best to school the pain but he was still young and naïve. Gaster rose fluidly from the desk and in reply Papyrus followed respectfully, clasping his hands in front of him. A pointed nudge and G begrudgingly stood.

Tucking his hands behind his back, Gaster strolled over to the window behind his desk to look out of it, staring at nothing in particular. Below, the city waned on, a delivery truck pulled up outside the small floral shop across the way, colorful bushels of flowers being passed from vehicle to shop front. It looked like a christening, armfuls of white and baby blues. Papyrus remained steady, downtrodden while G patted himself down for a cigarette. “If you are done wasting my time with this inane and childish infatuation, we have more important matters to discuss.”

The brother exchanged a fleeting look, a silent conversation between them. G brushed his hand up to his chin, catching his index finger just underneath his chin and bumped it twice before covering it with a scratch. _Talk_?

“Yes, father.” Papyrus extended an index and thumb into an L shape, twisting it forward in the concealment of his other hand. _Later_.

“Sure thing, pops.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to split this in two chapters, makes me feel like I’m accomplishing more. Plus, no giant walls of text for y’all to read through. Trying to keep these things more manageable. Did you get the vague pun G used last chapter? Don’t worry, it was a bit of a stretch but it was a play on words, basically meaning, watered down booze in a couple of different languages.  
>  **WARNINGS:** Language, alcohol, food mention.

“Brother, you’re not agreeing with me just to argue with father?”

G’s hand on the wooden chair paused mid pull, knees half bent to let his body sink into the seat in the small café’s outdoor patio. The single yellow eye light dipped fractionally to met his and the monster chuckled mirthlessly, dropping his hat atop of the table before descending with little grace. The chair scraped against the rough brick flooring as he scooted forward, the noise swallowed up by the relative isolation of the patio surrounded by ivy covered walls. “I wont lie and say it isn’t a contributing factor.”

Papyrus sighed, letting his gaze drop to stare sullenly at the pretty tabletop’s design. A mosaic pattern of china blue, sunflower yellow and white made from the shards of broken plates and other pottery created a flowery design. It was late, well past closing time for Café Paradiso, but as the younger brother was quick to learn, anything for the Gaster boys.

Paradiso was a favorite place of theirs to go when they wanted to talk without the glitz and drama of their namesake. Still as people cleaned, they did so with a moderation of quietness, sidestepping around the two as to not interrupt them. A pretty young waitress with soft grey eyes and warm red hair swept into a perfect coif swung by with their orders. Two cappuccinos and biscotti, a simple plain one for Papyrus and pistachio dipped in crystal sugar for G. As rare as they were here, their order never varied and the owner of the café was quick to serve. The waitress, Tabitha, smiled warmly at Papyrus and winked at G before she skirted away.

G was quick to go for the coffee, leaning back to throw a casual arm over the back of the chair. He breathed in the deep, rich roast and sipped leisurely while Papyrus sat quietly, leaving his untouched. G knew that quiet contemplation behind the brief gloomy glare and knew he had to wait his little brother out. It didn’t take long and the glare was quick to meld into a pensive frown before finally drifting into passive furrow of brow bone in the span it took for G to finish half his cup.

“I was going to make you and father dinner, that’s why I didn’t tell you.” Papyrus folded his hands loosely on the edge of the table in reflection. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

G eyed him methodically, carefully looking for any hidden injuries.

“I’m fine, brother,” Papyrus was quick to reassure as if able to read his thoughts and G relaxed minutely, the familiar upturn of a lazy grin surfacing even when Papyrus refused to meet his gaze. “Then father had to be called away and you stepped in at the Commission. I admit.” The wince was faint but comical in the flicker of annoyance. “I was not my usual self and I fed that scoundrel of a dog my slightly burned dinner course,” he said, in lieu of the absent meal.

Setting his empty cup down, G slouched back, passively attentive to the monster across from him. Pap was a fantastic cook and it was a rarity he was treated to it and even rarer for him to ruin a meal. He prided himself on perfection, working under the assumption and desire to garner the affection of their father. It didn’t matter how many times G told him it didn’t matter, it only seemed to spur his cool cat of a bro even more. “That doesn’t sound like you at all,” he countered before adding in quiet sincerity. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

At Papyrus’ continued silence, G fought to keep his smile neutral. “You’re really hung up on them, huh?”

A sheepish orange tint graced his cheekbones as he finally snapped his gaze up. “I cannot get the human out of my mind. Those soul traits.” He lofted his hands as if he could pluck the very traits from the air. “They’re so hard to come by and in tandem with one another? What a spectacular soul.” 

“That’s amore for you.”

Papyrus huffed at the teasing, looking more like their father in the unimpressed frown he directed toward him. But then he sighed, shoulders dropping and took his cup in hand to keep himself from wringing them. Admiring the pretty swirl leaf design, he gave the cup a little jiggle and watched the design distort. “I fear this is just as father said, a simple, childish infatuation of mine.”

“Don’t do that,” G growled, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, much to the tsk of his brother. “Don’t let his words be yours. Who was the one who persuaded pops to work with the Temmies?” He gave Papyrus little room to dismiss, continuing on. “And who not only introduced us to the Canines, but made an unbreakable bond with them.”

“It’s not unbreakable,” Papyrus scoffed reluctantly, keeping his gaze down.

“I dunno Paps, honorary soldier sounds pretty unbreakable and you know the dogs, they don’t go back on their word.” G was adamant to remind him of all the good he’d done, finding even the great needed a reminder and felt his cold, tired soul stir at Papyrus’ soft grin that struggled to not form. That was a little better, more like his old self.

“And I believe in you. Riling up the old man is fun, but you’re right. Maybe welcoming a few humans into the fold would help strengthen the Family. It would be a power play for certain.” _The Families might take a little convincing._ “There’s more of them than…”

_There’s more of them than us now_. Papyrus knew how he meant to finish that sentence but there was no need to dredge up the past, the buried hurt and pain. It seeped into the silence between them, conversation stilting in the burgeoning ache but it was ephemeral at best and G was content to move on.

“And we’re not Dreemurr Clan anymore, we don’t have that safety net.” G folded his arms, leaning heavily on them and eyed his sugary biscotti. “But maybe not just picking up the first random human you find on the street.”

“Perhaps that is advice you should heed yourself, brother.” Papyrus ribbed back, his soft little laugh melodious before he took a sip of his coffee and sighed his enjoyment of it.

He couldn’t really argue with that, even if he wanted to. G conceded with a light shrug of his shoulders, having been called a cornucopia of names meant to tarnish his reputation and shame him. He’d stopped caring a long time ago. Instead, he refocused back to Papyrus. “What makes them so special?”

Taking a calculated sip of his coffee, Papyrus took a moment to savor the bitterness of the espresso as it spread across his tongue and systemized his thoughts. He was fairly good at that, cataloguing the important information. Following through however was where he struggled, finding what he considered important didn’t always resonate with others. Matters of the heart versus mind. He leaned back, focused and appreciated his brother’s rapt attention even when the waitress flittered past his gaze.

“They had to a chance to a kill monster.” Papyrus folded his hands, running the pad of thumb across the length of his other. “Their intent to kill the human was exponentially unwavering and compelling. I’m surprised they didn’t sense it. The human had the chance, and it would have justifiable in favor of self-preservation, but they didn’t.” Papyrus’ grin softened as did his voice, drawing curiously thoughtful and reflective. “They were tenaciously merciful.”

“So, they don’t suck nearly as bad as other humans.” When no chastisement followed, G fought to keep his magic from sparking in his socket at the cowed look his little brother adopted.

“Yes, well,” Papyrus spoke quietly, drawing his gaze downward to avoid meeting the single eye light, “It doesn’t matter what I think now. Father said no and his word is final.”

“Pops said they couldn’t be _Family_ , didn’t say nothin’ about talking with them. You said it yourself, Muffet employs humans Associates all the time but they’re not Family.”

That had Papyrus looking up with a grin. “Deceitful silver tongue,” he returned in nothing but awe and he didn’t hesitate in adding an earnest. “I think you give wonderful advice, all the time. Father isn’t always the best at expressing his gratitude.”

“Thanks, Pap.” He gave a hollow huff of a laugh, more derisive than mirthful as they both lapse into silence. It lasted only a moment.

“What would I talk to them about?”

“You’re the great Papyrus, you’ll think of something.” Propping his chin in his hand, G lazily watched his sibling go another round of a deliberating and intense staring contest with his cooling cup of coffee before he mechanically took a sip from it.

“Of course!” The sudden rush of excitement made the cup clatter as he set it down. “Brother, are we still looking into the documents from the Temmies? The ones from the Underground vault?”

“Yeah?”

He nodded silently, gaze tipped downward in thought as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Their father shone through again in the square set his brow, sockets sharp and calculated.

“You gonna leave me in the dark or what, Paps?”

“Huh?” It was a rare moment of inelegance before Papyrus flushed, realizing he hadn’t been paying attention. “I’m sorry brother, I’m merely pondering my choices. Nothing concrete I’m afraid.”

Before G could reply, their waitress returned with a dazzling grin, turning coy when she looked down at the elder skeleton. She shifted, drawing attention to the jut of her hip and the subtle turn of one leg, allowing the simple uniform she wore to ride a little up. “Can I get you anything else, boys?”

“How about another coffee,” G suggested, drawing a brow bone up and winked at the woman. “and the time you get off.”

Tabitha gave a playful laugh, a soft rosy color blushing her cheeks and the adorable freckles. “G,” she countered, giving a soft wave of her hand to ward off the flirting. She curled the hand upward, toying with a curly lock of hair that fallen free. The skeleton said something quietly, eliciting another laugh as she dropped her hand to his shoulder, fingers teasingly trailing along the bone work.

“Nothing for me, thank you.” Papyrus interjected, leaning over to peer around the woman.

With one last smile, the waitress headed off with a sway of hips and G watched her go happily. Once she was back inside, he dropped the flirty guise with as much zeal as he put into it, his features souring before he slipped back into his usually sleepy look.

Papyrus was quick to catch it and held his tongue, knowing asking never got anything truthful. Instead he played up the roll of his eye lights to his brother’s amusement as brief as it was.

“Papyrus, do you know who those people were at the docks?”

The full use of his name felt too much like the start of a scold and the low, timber quality of his brother’s voice so similar to their father. He would never tell him that, the flicker of hurt that would echo in the deep, yellow magic at being reminded of it. He didn’t understand why they never got along. “No,” he answered truthfully. “I didn’t recognize any of them.”

That had been another disconcerting issue, something even Gaster was quiet about. Outside of Papyrus’ explanation, there had been no other talk during the rest of their meeting. No reassurance, no resolution, nothing to dispel the apprehension. Someone had gone after Papyrus, the son of a Don and Gaster hadn’t deemed it important enough to talk about. The callous flippancy of their father pissed him off, all for what? Saving face? G took a slow even breath. “Did they say anything to you?”

“Only that they wanted me alive.”

That did nothing to placate him and only made the magic itch in his socket, burning along the chipped edge. With prompting, Papyrus gave a thorough description of the humans; typical yuppies, and the monster. That earned a surprise loft of his brow bones. He didn’t think there were any more of them around. While there were plenty of aquatic monsters living in and around the city, he hadn’t seen any of that particular monster’s kind since the war, figuring they’d all been dusted. It would be the first species to be completely wiped out.

Rubbing a thumb distractedly across his mouth, he caught the corner of a scar and dug the edge of a phalange until it sparked pain. He reached into his jacket pocket tossed over the back of the chair for his newly bought cigarette pack. The simple cluck of a tongue made him put it away without a single argument and leaned back, setting an elbow on his chair in the easy sprawl. He was the epitome of indolent form, grin softening as the edge of his eye light hazed, blurring the border of his vision until Papyrus was a soft, fuzzy smear, portraying nothing to give away his thoughts.

He was going to look into it, simple as that. Poke a few of his contacts to find who exactly was after his brother. This was a serious matter and while good ol’ loving pops didn’t seem that concerned, he wasn’t going to just sit around. He’d take care of it himself, no matter what needed to be done.

“…ther? Brother!”

Papyrus’ voice cut through his thoughts and G refocused his attention, feeling the agitated roll of magic in his socket. It burned figuratively and literally, cresting into a restless flicker of flames. Sound had faded into a long humming drum before the world snapped back into clarity. 

Papyrus sighed, the stressed tilt of his brow not easing up and G felt a pang of guilt flutter through his anger. “You were… drifting again.”

“Sorry Pap, guess I got a bit on my mind.” The flippant reply didn’t soothe his little brother the least bit as evident by the continued worried look. Unhooking his arm, G leaned forward and set his feet square on the ground. “I’m here,” he reassured, making sure he came across cool and steady, urging his magic to settle and refrained from pressing the heel of his palm into the annoying socket, feeling the beginnings of a headache. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Tabitha returned, setting a fresh cappuccino down, a piece of paper tucked under it and she offered it with a wink and another sway of hips, leaving G to pull the paper loose. He glanced at the string of written numbers and a time before he stuffed the piece of paper into his shirt pocket and patted it fondly. “You sure you don’t want anything else, Pap?”

“No thank you, this is plenty.” Taking a sip of his disregarded coffee, he tried not to pucker his mouth finding the taste of cold coffee repulsive to his palate. “Perhaps a fresh one… maybe.” He hesitated. “Yes, another one would be nice.”

G could sense the wavering emotions in his brother, Gaster’s systematic disbelief bothering him more then he let on, making him second guess little things. There was nothing he wanted more than to fix it, but no amount of reassurance and well wishes would help. Papyrus was Papyrus, one cool cat and only he would be able to work through it.

Instead, he smiled and downed his piping hot coffee in several foolish gulps. “How ‘bout I get that for you.” Moving to stand he gave a cheeky pat of his shirt pocket again. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to make a very important call.”


End file.
